A Hearth's Warming Eve Surprise
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Spike's nerves are at an all-time high as he prepares for Sweetie Belle to arrive at the new castle for Hearth's Warming Eve. For the two of them, this will be a Hearth's Warming Eve they will never forget. Will their relationship blossom or will what Spike has planned bring it down?


**Hearth's Warming Eve had just arrived in Equestria. From Los Pegasus to the Crystal Empire everyone was joining in the celebrations. Even the small town of Ponyville was celebrating.**

**For a certain group of friends, they were celebrating the holiday inside the new castle that had just been finished a few weeks ago. Normally, they would celebrate in the library, but it was destroyed a while back by Tirek.**

**Twilight, Flash, and Spike were waiting for the rest of their guests to arrive while Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash all sat around the fire place. Rainbow of course was arguing with Applejack on which boyfriend had gotten them the better present. While Rainbow had gotten her own plane to fly with the Wonderbolts during their shows, Applejack had gotten some new equipment to help her on the farm.**

**Meanwhile, both Fluttershy and Pinkie were comforting Rarity over the fact that she still didn't have a special someone this year. She had tried again and again to find her significant other, but had no luck once again.**

** "****Don't worry, Rarity," Fluttershy said. "You'll find someone soon."**

**"****Yet, both you and Pinkie have your special others," Rarity said, tears filling her eyes and distress in her tone. "Twilight found hers when she was in Manehattan. You and Applejack got them while at Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow found hers while she was trying out for the Wonderbolts. Pinkie, your first one was a jerk and now, you're dating a strong Apple farmer from Appleloosa," Pinkie nodded, remembering Braeburn and wondering where he was at the moment. **

**"****Even Sweetie Belle and her friends found theirs." Apple Bloom had broken up with Pipsqueak and began dating Featherweight as Pip and Dinky began to go out. Scootaloo even accepted Rumble's request for a date.**

** "****Well," Applejack said, as she walked over after hearing her name. "It took us a long time before we even got the courage to accept our significant other's request for a date. You think I went out with Caramel as soon as I met him?"**

** "****No, you didn't," Rarity replied. "I just can't believe I'm the only one not with anyone." As Rarity finished, there was a knock on the door, as the Ponyville Royals walked downstairs to greet the guests.**

**Flash opened the door as Shining Armor and Cadence walked into the castle.**

**"****Hey, Twily," Shining said. "How's it going?"**

**"****Pretty well," Twilight replied. "I got my own castle now, as you can see. And I have my son back." Spike looked away as tears appeared, remembering a few months ago. Before anyone could say anything, Celestia and Discord walked in.**

** "****I must say," Discord began, his hands out in greeting. "This is a lovely castle."**

**"****Don't even try it, Discord," Celestia warned. "This is a holiday, not a day for pranks." Even though Celestia had calmed him down, Discord still loved to play his pranks on others, including the guards.**

** "****Don't worry, Celestia," Discord said. "I promise that I won't do anything much. Even I wouldn't pull a prank today." Celestia just nodded as Luna walked in.**

** "****Hello, everyone," she said.**

**"****I thought you were busy?" Cadence asked.**

** "****I've got time off," Luna answered. "The consulate still isn't finished and no one's at the palace, so I was able to come here for the holidays." Luna had been given the position in the Imperial Empire as Equestria's ambassador, meaning that she had a major pull in Equestria's decisions with their ally. She was even invited to dinner with the Imperial Royals and allowed to make some big decisions within the Imperial plans.**

** "****Where they at now?" Celestia asked.**

**"****Out at the front," Luna said. "Oh, I brought some people with me." On que, Spike's friends showed up, along with Sweetie Belle's parents. "The others are just finishing up and they'll be here soon." Sweetie Belle ran up to Spike and hugged him as everyone else walked inside.**

** "****Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, guys," Spike said.**

**"****Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Spike," they replied. The teens walked into the main room as Flash and Shining went to the kitchen to get the food together. While both Twilight and Cadence's significant others loved to cook, they always seemed to burn the kitchen down every time they entered it. The princesses walked back into the main room as Discord and the others waited for the remaining guests to arrive.**

**The main room was decorated with bright colors of red, green, and blue as lights that were hanging from the wall began twinkling as if the stars from the night sky were inside the castle at this very moment. Pictures from when they were all in the library strung the wall above the fireplace, reminding them of all the good times they had there. For the next hour, they all sat around telling stories about their favorite memories at the library.**

**Shining walked inside and announced that the food was ready, just as Discord walked in with Big Mac, Braeburn, Soarin, and Caramel. Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack all greeted their respective boyfriends as they walked into the dining room. As the girls began to sit down, the guys pulled their chairs out for them. As Rarity was about to sit down, Discord pulled her chair out for her before doing the same for Celestia.**

**Flash began bringing the food out as everyone eyed what the two men had made. Mouth-watering turkey and ham, steaming mashed potatoes, warm stuffing, and sweet seven layer cookies all filled the table as everyone began to sniff the food. Drool began to slowly fall on the table as the smells continued to move into their noses. Twilight got up and begin to cut the turkey and ham as the others began singing one of their favorite songs during this time.**

**_The fire of friendship lives in our hearts_**

**_As long as it burns we cannot drift apart_**

**_Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few_**

**_Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)_**

**_We are a circle of pony friends_**

**_A circle of friends we'll be to the very end_**

**As the song finished, the plates were passed around with food for everyone to eat. Most, like Rarity, Celestia, Cadence, and Luna ate slowly, making sure to wipe away any food from their faces after each bite, while the rest ate like they always did. On occasion, Spike would glance over at Sweetie Belle before drifting his hand to his pocket.**

** "****It'll be fine," Magnum, Sweetie Belle's dad, whispered in his ear, having caught him at this."You know she'll love it. She loves you."**

**"****Thanks," Spike replied. "I just don't want to screw this up." Magnum nodded, remembering he had almost screwed up when he was in Spike's position. He returned to his meal, just as some mashed potatoes hit Discord in the face. The entire room was filled with silence, save for laughter coming from Rainbow Dash and Soarin.**

** "****Rainbow Dash!"**

**"****Soarin!" both Twilight and Flash yelled, annoyed their respective friends would do that on such an occasion. Before they could say anything else, Soarin was hit with mashed potatoes as well. All they could do was watch as Discord laughed.**

** "****I may not throw food at a lady," he said at Celestia, who gave him a testy look. "But I can throw it at the gentleman." Before he could do anything else, Celestia, with a mischievous glint in her eye, had picked up some potatoes and threw them at Dash.**

** "****While Discord may not be able to throw them at you," she remarked. "I can." Before long, everyone had began a small food fight, as the teens all ganged up on the adults. Spike and Sweetie Belle had hit Rarity, Magnum, Pearl, and Flash. Just as they were about to hit Twilight, a voice interrupted the fun.**

** "****Any reason the fun starts when I'm not around?" it asked. They turned towards a computer which had its camera active as some familiar faces appeared on the screen. "Really, the fun always happens when we're not even around to enjoy it."**

** "****I thought you three weren't going to be at the palace?" Luna asked.**

**"****Actually, we're still at the camp near the front," Matthew explained. "Spending the holidays with the men like always."**

** "****We never spend it in peace anymore," TK added. "Always away from home and spending it in the cold in our tents."**

** "****I said we should've stayed back in the nearby town," Kari began. "But the two of you said no." The two in question just groaned, having put up with it for the past few days. All everyone else could do was laugh at their misfortune. Twilight however, was wondering how they were able to have a hook up in a tent.**

** "****If you don't mind me asking," Twilight said. "How is it you can even talk on here in a tent?"**

** "****Lucky for us," Kari began, "We were able to have a fully charged laptop before we called. Also, someone wants to say hi." Kari waved for someone off screen as a young man with a photographer's suit walked into view.**

** "****Hey, everyone!" the neat green-haired man greeted.**

**"****Hey, Trilby!" Spike and Sweetie Belle replied, happy to see the young man that had taken pictures of them in Fillydelphia.**

** "****Trilby here has been taking pictures from around the world to take back home," TK explained. Before anyone else could say anything, the captain of the Emperor's Guard walked in.**

** "****Sorry to interrupt, but they're starting the chorals," he said, his voice stoic and with an air of belonging to a taciturn man.**

**"****Well, time for us to go," Matthew said, flashing a grin at the camera**

** "****Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!" everyone said. The Imperials nodded and replied,"Merry Christmas!" before the camera shut off. They had been told that the Imperials celebrate a different holiday, so there was no confusion between the two groups. Twilight glanced at the clock before turning back to the others.**

** "****Alright, everyone," she said. "Time to open some presents." The teens went over to the tree and grabbed one present from the others and began to open them. Unknown to them, Spike had walked outside after leaving a small box behind for Sweetie Belle to open. When Sweetie Belle opened it, the only thing in it was a note that said "meet me on the balcony". She went up to the balcony where it turned out Spike was waiting.**

** "****You wanted to see me?" she asked. Sweetie watched as Spike twiddled his fingers, one hand going into his pocket.**

** "****We've been friends for a long time," Spike began. "And even if we haven't been dating long, I love you. I never want to leave you for anyone else." He dropped down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. Sweetie Belle's eyes widened as she realized just what was happening. "What I'm saying is... will you marry me, Sweetie Belle?" Spike looked away, a blush covering his face. For a few moments, all he got was silence. Afraid he had done something wrong, his eyes flitted to Sweetie Belle. The next thing he knew, he fell to the ground under the weight of the girl he loved.**

** "****YES!" she exclaimed. "Yes, I'll marry you!" The beginnings of tears were rolling down her cheeks as she continued to hold Spike. When they got up, Spike slid the ring on her finger as Sweetie Belle continued to look on with joyous tears. A thought occurred to Sweetie Belle: this was different than anything she'd ever experienced or seen before. "Spike, we're both only sixteen. Aren't we a little young to get married?" She was thinking of her parents, who had waited until well after twenty five to get married.**

** "****I actually thought about that," Spike replied. "And I thought it would be best to wait till after we're both eighteen. It'll give us time to graduate and find some careers that we might want to go in to."**

** "****We can't forget," Sweetie continued, smiling gently. "You're a prince. Which means we won't have to worry too much about everything. Just everyday things. OK, eighteen, but not a moment later, my Spikey Wikey." Sweetie Belle winked as Spike felt his face heat up from the nickname. They locked hands as the two went back inside to tell the news. Before entering the room, Spike stopped Sweetie Belle and gave her a quick kiss.**

** "****Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, my princess." Spike said. Sweetie held him close before replying.**

** "****Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, my handsome prince."**


End file.
